Toda QuartaFeira
by LgStrike
Summary: "Tem pessoas... que são confiáveis".. Kirino/Kariya


WAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Meu primeiro RanMasa~ que emoção senhor TuT e ficou uma porcaria *-*  
Será que alguém vai ler ('w') casal que não é muito bem vindo T3T mas amo demais~~

Queria agradecer a Takuri-chan por me incentivar nessa One x3 tava muito insegurar em relação a ela, mas minha amiguinha me ajudou *u* Obrigada x3

* * *

**Toda quarta feira**

**One-Shot**

__ Hoje levaremos vocês para o parque._

__ Ent__ã__o v__ã__o se arrumando r__á__pido._

_O dia estava bastante agitado no orfanato de Ohisama, as crianças estavam animad__í__ssimas com o que os "tios" Hiroto e Midorikawa tinham dito, iriam ao parque. S__ó__ viam um bando de molecada correndo, para arrumar as camas, escovar os dentes, pegar algum brinquedo para ir._

_Mas essa ida ao parque na verdade tinha um plano por tr__á__s de tudo. A ideia era fazer as crianças se aproximarem do novo garoto que tinha entrado no orfanato. Kariya Masaki, o garoto tinha apenas 10 anos quando entrou no orfanato, parecia ter problemas para fazer amizade, queria ficar distante de todos, a ida ao parque tinha sido ideia da Hitomiko, pelo menos quem sabe ele n__ã__o se interessaria em brincar com os outros._

_E com todos os brinquedos em m__ã__os, as crianças j__á__ estavam prontas... menos uma, ele n__ã__o tinha nenhum brinquedo em m__ã__os, e n__ã__o tinha aquele sorriso super contagiante que nem as outras crianças, estava serio, com o olhar perdido, e estava um pouco afastado da pequena aglomeraç__ã__o de crianças._

__ Neh Kariya, por que n__ã__o leva algo? – Midorikawa fala enquanto se aproximava do pequeno, agachou-se para ficar na mesma altura do mesmo._

_Kariya vira o rosto para o lado, n__ã__o gostava de encarar ninguém, n__ã__o gostava de encarar pessoas... elas n__ã__o eram confi__á__veis, nenhuma era. _

__ Eu tenho mesmo que ir?_

_Ryuuji solta um pequeno sorriso, j__á__ imaginava que ele n__ã__o fosse concordar com essa ida ao parque._

__ Vamos vai ser legal._

__ N__ã__o gosto de parques._

__ J__á__ foi a um?_

__ ... Iie (n__ã__o)._

__ Como um ditado diz, "n__ã__o julgue antes de conhecer"._

_Disse fechando os olhos e com um sorriso gentil, nessa hora Kariya tinha olhado discretamente para o mais velho. Aquele sorriso... o incomodava, lembrava muito o sorriso da sua m__ã__e._

_Midorikawa estica um pouco o braço para frente e abre a m__ã__o, como um pedido silencioso para que o mais novo segurasse a sua m__ã__o e aceitasse a ida ao parque._

_O mais novo apenas abaixou os olhos e encarou a m__ã__o do mais velho por algum tempo, logo depois uma pequena olhada no rosto dele... ainda continuava com aquele sorriso. Virou logo o rosto para o lado._

__ Tudo bem. – disse derrotado. Mas n__ã__o pegou na m__ã__o do Ryuuji, apenas seguiu andando na direç__ã__o que a molecada, que agora j__á__ estavam indo em direç__ã__o ao veiculo._

_Midorikawa soltou um sorriso, j__á__ imaginava essa reaç__ã__o dele. Levantou-se e observou o menor, ainda estava um pouco distante das crianças, mas pelo menos j__á__ tinha aceitado ir. O verdinho gostava muito do Kariya, n__ã__o que n__ã__o gostasse das outras crianças, mas notava-se seu carinho e preocupaç__ã__o maior pelo Masaki. _

__ Você gostou realmente dele, n__ão é?__ – Hiroto falou ao lado do Ryuuji, o mesmo nem tinha notado quando o ruivo tinha se aproximado._

__ Ele me lembra você, quando tinha essa idade._

__ Heeh, ent__ã__o por isso gostou dele? – falou em um tom brincalh__ã__o e sorrindo._

_Midorikawa sente suas bochechas esquentarem – N__ã__–N__ã__o foi isso que eu quis dizer._

__ Por que n__ã__o o adota?_

__ Acho que n__ã__o sirvo para ser pai._

__ Na verdade... – Hiroto fala pensativo e segurando o queixo – Eu acho que você seria a m__ã__e._

_Midorikawa sente como se uma pedra estivesse ca__í__do em cima do sua cabeça, como assim seria a "m__ã__e"?_

__Vou fingir que n__ã__o escutei isso._

__ Mas raciocina comigo, se você o adotasse eu seria o pai, ai você seria a m__ã__e... – o ruivo ajeita os __ó__culos – Seriamos uma fam__í__lia __ó__tima pra ele._

_Midorikawa sente as bochechas esquentarem mais ainda, queria se enfiar em um buraco, ou melhor, enfiar o Hiroto l__á__._

__Eu realmente n__ã__o estou escutando isso. – disse colocando a m__ã__o na testa. Escutou o ruivo dando uma pequena risadinha ao seu lado._

_Perguntou-se se por acaso Hiroto n__ão__ teria bebido pra ficar falando tanta besteira... Mas no fundo ele concordava que criar uma fam__í__lia ao lado de Hiroto... seria muito bom._

_Balançou a cabeça para tirar esses pensamentos – Vamos logo, estamos atrasando eles._

_Disse Ryuuji começando a andar primeiro. Hiroto ria baixinho, adorava ver o rosto do "amigo" quase da cor do seu pr__ó__prio cabelo._

_"Quem sabe ainda n__ã__o criamos uma fam__í__lia" pensou por fim, e seguindo o verdinho em direç__ã__o a Van que devia estar todas as crianças impacientes pela demora deles._

_Como Midorikawa e Hiroto j__á__ esperavam, Kariya sentou em um dos __ú__ltimos bancos, e estava sozinho, olhava a paisagem pela janela – se é que olhava realmente alguma coisa. Midorikawa até pensou em ir se sentar junto ao Masaki, mas achou melhor n__ã__o, n__ã__o queria incomoda-lo tanto assim, n__ã__o queria que a sua presença acaba-se sendo algo chato para o mais novo._

__ Espero que esse plano dê certo._

_Como Hiroto era que ia dirigir a Van, Ryuuji foi sentar ao banco ao lado do motorista, Hitomiko se sentou junto as crianças, para ficar de olho e que n__ã__o fizessem nenhuma bagunça._

_"Que uma das crianças consiga salv__á__–lo disso de n__ã__o confiar em ninguém."_

_E com esse ultimo pensamento vindo dos três mais velhos, a van começou a andar em direç__ã__o a parque._

**_::~oo~oo~::_**

**_::~oo~oo~::_**

__ __É__... N__ã__o est__á__ dando muito certo._

_Disse Hiroto entre gotas ao olhar a cena. Todas as crianças estavam se divertindo, corriam, riam, umas iam brincar em algum brinquedo que tinha no parque, outras brincavam com o que tinham trazido. Menos uma... a pessoa que os mais velhos queriam que ficasse se divertindo, estava sozinho, sentado no balanço mas sem se balançar, apenas olhava para o ch__ã__o. Algumas crianças até o chamaram pra brincar, mas sempre se recusava, uma menina que até o tinha chamado pra brincar de boneca, ele quase respondeu grosseiramente. __É__... o plano n__ã__o estava dando nada certo._

__ E agora o que fazem-_

__ Ei, cuidado!_

_A fala de Midorikawa foi cortada assim que ouviram um garoto gritando, ao virarem r__á__pido s__ó__ viram uma bola de futebol acertando Masaki em cheio._

_Foi tudo muito r__á__pido pra Kariya, ouviu alguém gritando do nada, quando olhou pra tr__á__s sente um forte impacto na cabeça, é tanto que acabou caindo pra frente do balanço._

_Quando Hiroto e Midorikawa ia socorrer o futuro filho adotiv... Quer dizer, o Kariya, Hitomiko segurou os braços dos dois e apontou para uma criança, que aparentava ter uns 11 anos, de cabelo cor de rosa que ia correndo na direç__ã__o do Masaki._

__Talvez o plano... comece a funcionar. – ela disse. Os dois entenderam o recado e sorriram._

__Neh, Neh, você est__á__ bem? – perguntou a criança sem identificaç__ã__o de cabelo cor de rosa._

_Masaki massageia o local da pancada, viu a... menina a sua frente, presumiu que foi ela que jogou a bola em si._

__Oe, Oe, olha melhor pra onde chuta essa bola, garota._

__ Hah? Garota? Eu sou um menino. – disse colocando as m__ã__os na cintura_

_Kariya arregalou os olhos um pouco e depois fez uma careta de indignaç__ã__o, n__ã__o conseguia acreditar que era... um garoto. Tinha o cabelo cor rosa bem vivo que quase brilhava, seu cabelo era curto atr__á__s, mas a frente tinha uma franja no centro da testa e outras que eram maiores e ficava uma de cada lado, tinha olhos incrivelmente lindos, um azul claro extremamente penetrante, pod__í__amos passar oras admirando aquela cor e o lindo formato daqueles olhos... era realmente um garoto?_

__Hah? Garoto? Você tem certeza?_

_O rosado olha por alguns segundos para Kariya, para logo depois levar as m__ã__os ao pr__ó__prio short que usava e esticou para frente, conferindo o que realmente era._

__Aqui diz que eu sou... Por que a pergunta?_

__Nada, nada._

_O rosado se ofereceu a tirar Kariya do ch__ã__o, mas o mesmo pra variar n__ã__o aceitou a ajuda e levantou-se sozinho e começou a tentar limpar sua calça e joelhos que tinham se sujado de terra. Enquanto isso o rosado foi na direç__ã__o de sua bola._

__ Neh garoto, você gosta de futebol? – pergunta j__á com a bola em mãos e a esticando os braços mostrando o objeto para o garoto._

__ Meu nome n__ã__o é garoto! – respondeu r__á__pido e meio grosseiramente, assim ele provavelmente o deixaria em paz, acabou nem respondendo a pergunta do outro._

__ Você n__ã__o me disse seu nome ainda._

__ Você n__ã__o precisa saber._

__ Ent__ã__o te chamarei de garoto._

_Soltou um murm__ú__rio um pouco irritado, n__ã__o entendia por que aquele rosado n__ã__o tinha ficado com raiva e ido embora._

_Aquela cena era assistida de forma divertida por Hiroto e Midorikawa, se surpreenderam de aquele menino de cabelo rosa n__ã__o ter se irritado com Kariya, acharam divertido a maneira que o rosado o respondia de volta e mais engraçado ainda a express__õ__es que Kariya fazia._

__ Eu n__ão... quero dizer meu nome...__ – respondeu por fim e meio envergonhado. N__ão é que não gostasse do nome ou algo assim, apenas não queria dizer e do que adiantaria ele saber? Nunca mais o veria provavelmente_

_O rosado o olha meio surpreso, mas depois sorrir – Tudo bem, tudo bem, quando tiver vontade de você me fala. Mas de qualquer forma me chamo Kirino Ranmaru._

__ Até o nome é de menina – Masaki falou meio que sem pensar, a frase simplesmente saiu. Midorikawa bateu na pr__ó__pria testa na hora, agora assim aquele menino rosado iria ficar com raiva._

__ Oe, você tem o rosto bem mais de menina que eu – disse soltando a bola no ch__ã__o e colocando o pé em cima para que ela n__ã__o sa__í__sse rolando, depois colocou as m__ã__os na cintura._

__ Como é que é?_

_Como Hiroto se esforçou para n__ã__o rir, aquele menino, cujo o nome era Kirino Ranmaru, era realmente interessante, n__ã__o ficou com raiva uma vez se quer. Uma boa amizade para alguém com um temperamento t__ã__o dif__í__cil como o do Kariya._

__ Mas ent__ã__o, você gosta de futebol?_

_Perguntou Ranmaru novamente, deu um pequeno chute na bola e a fez sair rolando para os pés de Kariya._

__ Nunca joguei. – disse olhando para a bola abaixo de si._

__ Serio?_

__ Se n__ã__o acredita pra quê perguntou?_

__ Você tem cara de mentiroso._

__ Quer parar de me responder assim?_

__ Ent__ã__o pare de ser grosso comigo._

_Hiroto e Midorikawa estavam prestes a comprar pipoca e refrigerante para ver a cena cômica desses dois. Agradeceram mentalmente essa ideia da Hitomiko, Kariya conheceu uma criança que pode "aguenta-lo"._

_Kariya o respondia de forma um pouco irritada, mas o rosado n__ã__o, respondia calmo, ou com uma express__ã__o brincalhona, ou fazendo alguma careta._

__ Ta bom. Sim é verdade, nunca joguei futebol._

_Kirino sorri vitorioso, o que irritou um pouco o Masaki. Foi se aproximando do menor e do nada pegou sua m__ã__o, o que assustou um pouco o mesmo – Eu te ensino a jogar!_

__ Quê?_

__ Anda vamos, você vai gostar._

__ N__ã__–N__ã__o, é que-_

_Mal teve tempo de arranjar alguma desculpa, Hiroto e Midorikawa apareceram do lado deles, Kariya suou frio, j__á__ imaginava o que eles vieram falar._

__ Por que n__ã__o aceita, Kariya? Futebol é bem divertido!_

__ E um dia você n__ã__o disse que queria aprender a jogar?_

__ Eu o quê?_

_Como imaginou, estavam tentando ajudar, ou forçar melhor dizendo, a ir brincar com o menino, mas Hiroto realmente precisava mentir sobre ele querer aprender?_

__ Eu n__ã__o quer-_

__ Esses dois... s__ã__o... s__ã__o..._

_E pela segunda vez Kariya foi interrompido, olhou irritado para o rosado que estava do seu lado, estava se preparando para brigar por ter interrompido sua fala, mas ao ver os olhos arregalados e boca aberta de Kirino, acabou esquecendo o que ia dizer. Hiroto e Ryuuji olharam para Kirino meio curiosos._

__ Kiyama-san e Midorikawa-san!_

_Foi praticamente um grito, assustou aos três, especialmente a Kariya._

__ Heh? Conhece-os? _

__ E quem n__ã__o os conhece? – perguntou virando bruscamente o rosto para Masaki, que por consequência os rosto ficaram um pouco perto. Kariya cora levemente. – S__ã__o um dos grandes jogadores do Inazuma Japan! Kiyama Hiroto e Midorikawa Ryuuji!_

_Kirino voltou a encarar as duas "estrelas", seus olhos chegam brilhavam. Mas de novo sem avisar, virou r__á__pido para encarar Kariya, e dessa vez os rostos ficaram mais perto ainda._

__ Algum deles é seu pai? Irm__ã__o? Tio? Avô? – a cada opç__ã__o que dava animadamente ele aproximava mais o rosto. Kariya sentia o rosto esquentar cada vez mais, teve que levar a cabeça para tr__á__s a cada vez que o outro se aproximava. Para quem n__ã__o gostava de encarar as pessoas, n__ã__o s__ó__ estava encarando Kirino agora, como o mesmo estava bem perto... até demais._

__ Er... E-Etto... Ano... – Masaki n__ã__o sabia como lidar com aquela aproximaç__ã__o._

__ Eu tenho cara de avô? – Midorikawa perguntou um tanto perplexo, tocando no pr__ó__prio rosto, tinha ficado preocupado agora. Hiroto solta uma gota._

__Oee, Kirino!_

_Todos por reflexo olharam para direç__ã__o que vinha o grito. Viram um menino correndo na direç__ã__o deles, parecia da mesma altura que Kirino, tinha cabelos castanhos meio ondulado, os olhos eram da mesma cor do cabelo._

__ Oh Shindou! – respondeu o rosado, provavelmente era um amigo deste._

__ O que est__á__ fazendo? Todos est__ã__o esperando._

_S__ó__ agora tinha se lembrado do porque veio ao parque, tinha marcado com os colegas da escola de jogar futebol. Enquanto caminhava, estava fazendo algumas embaixadinhas e ao mesmo tempo tentando caminhar, o que acabou desequilibrando e jogando a bola na cabeça do Masaki. Gostou tanto de ficar com o garoto que acabou esquecendo-se do combinado._

__ Foi mal Shindou. Por acaso alguém mais levou bola?_

__ Sim, Kurama trousse também._

__ Usem a dele, por favor. N__ã__o vou pôde jogar._

__ O quê? Mas por quê?_

__ Vou precisar fazer outra coisa._

_Disse por fim apertando a m__ã__o de Kariya. S__ó__ agora que o mesmo avia notado, os dois ainda estavam de m__ã__os dadas... Passaram o tempo todo... de m__ã__os dadas._

_Kariya corou muito dessa vez, abaixou logo a cabeça para que ninguém visse._

__ Mas Kirino, você que seria o capit__ã__o do time dessa vez._

__ Você é melhor nisso que eu, pode ficar no meu lugar._

__ Vai ficar menos um jogador em um time... – Shindou ainda tentava insistir, gostava de jogar com o amigo rosado._

__ Vocês d__ã__o um jeito. – disse sorrindo – E ent__ã__o, vamos Kariya?_

__ H__ã__? Ha-hai...?_

_Com a tamanha vergonha de ainda est__á__ de m__ã__os dadas ao rosado, nem sabia o que estava falando, apenas concordou._

_Kirino saiu puxando Kariya pela m__ã__o, e com a outra carregava a bola, iria ensinar ao novo amigo como jogar futebol, isso seria divertido._

_Hiroto e Midorikawa observaram a cena de perto um tanto felizes, finalmente Kariya estava interagindo com alguém, e também finalmente alguém parecia bastante interessado em interagir com ele. Mas ao olharem para o garotinho que se chamava Shindou, sentiram um pouco de pena dele, o menino n__ã__o parecia muito contente em ser "trocado" dessa forma, parecia um tanto triste._

__Gomenasai (Me desculpe) – Midorikawa se pronunciou, agachou-se para ficar na altura do menino – n__ã__o quer__í__amos roubar seu amigo, mas se importa se for somente hoje? Ele pode nos ajudar muito._

_Shindou observava atentamente para Ryuuji, mas do nada os olhos do pequeno começaram a brilhar, seu rosto todo brilhava._

__Midorikawa-san e Kiyama-san!_

_Os mais velhos soltaram duas gotas da cabeça, mas pelo menos assim ele n__ã__o estava mais triste._

**_::~oo~oo~::_**

**_::~oo~oo~::_**

_ _ Eu me recuso!_

_Ao se distanciarem dos outros, e ao finalmente deixarem as m__ã__os livre, Kariya voltou a raciocinar e recusou a oferta do rosado ensina-lo a jogar..._

__ Mas você tinha concordado._

_S__ó__ que o outro continuava insistindo, continuava insistindo em ficar perto de si... isso estava incomodando o Masaki, pois aos poucos estava gostando da presença do rosado, e n__ã__o podia, prometeu a si mesmo que n__ã__o confiaria em mais ninguém._

__ Mas agora n__ã__o concordo mais._

__ Aposto que est__á__ com medo._

__Como é que é? – o olhou irritado. Como assim estava com medo?_

_Kirino percebeu que a provocaç__ã__o deu certo resolveu atiçar um pouco mais o novo amigo bobinho e inocente. Deu um sorriso um tanto sacana – Tenho certeza de que você j__á__ est__á__ consciente de que n__ã__o vai conseguir ganhar de mim, por isso n__ã__o quer nem tentar. .so~_

_Uma veia dilatou na testa do mais novo – Fale logo o que tenho que fazer primeiro._

_O rosado continuou com aquele sorriso, mas por dentro estava comemorando por ter conseguido, n__ã__o foi t__ã__o dif__í__cil convencê-lo, e n__ã__o podia negar que as caretas que Kariya fazia eram cômicas, o novo amigo era realmente uma graça._

__ Tudo bem, vê a bola que est__á__ nos seus pés? Apenas chute-a._

__ S__ó__ isso?_

__ __É__, dê um passe pra mim._

_Kariya passou apenas alguns segundos olhando para a bola, depois a chutou... ou pelo menos quase isso, na verdade ele apenas empurrou a bola com os pés, a mesma lentamente foi rolando e ainda por cima para o lado errado._

__ Oe isso n__ã__o foi divertido. – disse Kariya com uma careta._

_Kirino soltou uma gota na cabeça e depois deu uma risadinha. Foi correndo na direç__ã__o da bola – N__ã__o foi bem isso que eu quis dizer, garoto._

__ Eu a chutei, n__ã__o chutei?_

__ Coloque um pouco mais de emoç__ã__o na hora de fazer isso._

__ Como é que é?_

__ Assim. – deu um pequeno passo pra tr__á__s e chutou a bola, com um pouco de força, mais do que esperava. A bola foi indo na direç__ã__o da cabeça do Masaki mais uma vez, o mesmo para evitar a dor de cabeça que estava prestes a vim, se agachou fazendo a bola passar por cima de sua cabeça._

__ Ta querendo me matar? Isso j__á__ foi emoç__ã__o demais!_

__ Gomen, gomen, às vezes n__ã__o controlo a força dos meus chutes – disse sem graça coçando atr__á__s da cabeça._

__ Podia ter me avisado isso antes – disse sussurrando. Levantou-se e foi atr__á__s da bola._

_N__ã__o queria admitir, mas estava gostando de ficar perto do Kirino, ele parecia n__ã__o se incomodar com seu temperamento, sabia responder na hora. Estava gostando muito dele, até esqueceu a promessa que tinha feito a si mesmo._

__ Mas entendeu? Chute com mais vontade._

__ Hai, hai, j__á__ entendi. – disso chutando, com um pouco mais de vontade agora._

_E começou a sess__ã__o de passes, Kariya errava algumas vezes e chutava a bola para o lado errado, mas por alguns minutos pegou o jeito da coisa. Conseguia chutar pra direç__ã__o que queria e estava se divertindo até. Kirino notando isso, resolveu aumentar a divers__ã__o._

_Chutou para o lado errado e um tanto distante da onde Kariya estava. O mesmo n__ã__o entendeu essa aç__ã__o do rosado._

__ Corra atr__á__s – Kirino fala._

__ Oe, está me achando com cara de cachorro?_

_E mais uma vez uma gota sai da cabeça de Kirino, realmente o mais novo tinha uma personalidade bastante dif__í__cil, talvez seja isso que o tornava t__ã__o interessante._

__ Apenas corra, é legal ir atr__á__s da bola._

_Disse sorrindo, Kariya n__ã__o entendeu o porquê corou quando o viu sorrindo,virou o rosto depressa para que o rosado n__ã__o notasse suas bochechas vermelhas e foi atr__á__s da bola._

_Quando estava se preparando para chutar para o rosado, o mesmo o interrompe._

__ Garoto, chute pra aquela direç__ã__o – disse apontando com o dedo para o espaço vazio que estava ao seu lado. – Chute forte, como se fosse da um passe... pra aquela __á__rvore._

_Procurou de que arvore ele estava falando, e viu que tinha uma um pouco afastada e mais atr__á__s. Mesmo sem entender o porquê, apenas o fez, chutou. _

_Kirino saiu correndo, e bloqueou bola antes mesmo que chegasse a arvore, isso surpreendeu o mais novo. Com a bola em ar a chutou sem demora de volta pro Masaki, mas de novo, na direç__ã__o diferente._

__ Corra atr__á__s! – disse sorrindo._

__ H__ã__? Ah, Hai!_

_Sem demora foi correndo atr__á__s da bola, n__ã__o a pegou assim t__ã__o r__á__pido, mas conseguiu... aquela sensaç__ã__o... correr, o vento batendo no rosto, e aquela realizaç__ã__o de conseguir pegar a bola... era realmente um sentimento muito bom._

_E ficaram por um booom tempo assim, jogando a bola, correndo a tr__á__s dela e jogando de novo. Masaki nunca tinha sorrido tanto, n__ã__o depois de ser deixando, soltava um sorriso verdadeiro agora, o que depois de entrar no orfanato n__ã__o o fazia. Kirino gostou de ver esse sorriso, gostou muito. Depois do corre, corre, Ranmaru mais uma vez decidiu mudar de novo um pouco, dessa vez Kariya tentaria roubar o bola de si e depois trocariam, com isso Kariya iria aprender a driblar. N__ã__o é surpresa pra ninguém que Kariya n__ã__o foi muito bem nas primeiras tentativas, Kirino roubava a bola com facilidade e o driblava sem esforço, mas mesmo assim... mesmo perdendo... estava gostando, estava adorando jogar com o rosado, de ficar perto dele._

_Continuaram jogando, rindo... Mas a alegria de Kariya teve que chegar ao fim, pois o rosado avisou que precisava ir, pois j__á__ era um tanto tarde e iria receber bronca dos pais se demorasse mais._

__ Ent__ã__o... nos vemos outro dia garoto. _

_Medo. Sabia que n__ã__o iria mais vê-lo, n__ã__o queria isso..._

_Kirino colocou a bola em baixo do braço esquerdo e foi andando, mas parou ao sentir algo puxando de leve sua camisa. Olhou pra tr__á__s um pouco surpreso._

_Podia ver que o mais novo tremia um pouco – Kariya... Me chamo Kariya Masaki._

_Kirino sorri – Oh, decidiu me dizer._

__ Quando... vou te encontrar de novo?_

_A pergunta surpreendeu Kirino. No rosto de Kariya podia-se ver express__õ__es um tanto assustadas, estava com medo... da resposta._

_Quando reparou melhor na pergunta que tinha feito, corou levemente – Que-Quero jogar futebol com você de novo._

_Kirino sorri, realmente Kariya era muito fofo. O mais velho vira-se para Masaki, fazendo o mesmo soltar sua blusa._

__ Podemos nos encontrar todos os dias aqui – disse sorrindo._

_Os olhos de Kariya... brilharam... encontrar com o novo amigo todos dos dias, realmente o deixou muito feliz, mais do que esperava._

__ Promete? – perguntou segurando novamente a camisa do amigo._

_A pr__ó__xima aç__ã__o do rosado Kariya estranhou, ele olhou para os lados, como se estivesse conferindo se tinha alguém por perto, quando Kariya ia perguntar qual era o problema sentiu o braço que segurava camisa do outro ser puxado e Kirino dando uns dois passos para tr__ás__ até ficarem atr__á__s de uma __á__rvore._

_O que mais surpreendeu o Masaki foi quando sentiu algo macio em seus l__á__bios, macio... e quente... um beijo... Corou violentamente. Estava t__ã__o envergonhado que nem teve forças para corresponder ou empurrar._

__ Ma-Mas o quê... Por que você... – pronunciou assim que Kirino o soltou, tapou a pr__ópria boca com a costa da mão._

_O mais velho sorrir ao ver o rosto todo vermelho do menor, se duvidar com a tamanha vergonha ele ia começar a chorar._

__ Selamos nossa promessa._

_Kariya o olhou curioso, e mais incr__í__vel ainda era que o amigo rosado n__ã__o estava corado._

__ Co-Como assim?_

__ Bem... se eu n__ã__o me engano eu vi isso em um filme, os dois selam a promessa com um beijo... embora o beijo era meio estranho e n__ã__o sei como se faz aquilo... tinha até l__í__ngua – Kariya nessa hora se perguntou que diabos de filme ele assistia – Agora nos selamos a nossa promessa, vamos nos encontrar todo o dia aqui e vamos jogar futebol juntos._

_Disse se aproximando e entregando a bola, Kariya sem pensar muito a pegou._

__ Pode ficar com ela. – disse fazendo cafuné na cabeça do menor._

_E com isso Kirino saiu, deixando para tr__á__s um Kariya feliz... envergonhado... e outro sentimento que n__ã__o conseguiu definir. _

__Ranmaru~ – disse o nome dele entre um sorriso e bochechas coradinhas, sem pensar abraçou a bola._

**_Mas para a tristeza de Kariya..._**

**_... o rosado nunca mais..._**

**_... Apareceu._**

**_"Realmente... pessoas n_****_ã_****_o s_****_ã_****_o confi_****_á_****_veis... nenhuma delas..."_**

.

..

...

..

.

_ Lembra-se agora, senpai?

Kirino estava boquiaberto, escutou a historia de Kariya atentamente. Estavam na sala de aula, embora já não tivessem mais aula hoje, o mais novo estava sentando em uma cadeira, Kirino apenas virou a cadeira de trás e sentou-se de frente pro mais novo. Não sabiam como, mas estavam conversando sobre varias trivialidades e do nada chegou a um assunto que foi "Por que você implicava tanto comigo, Kariya?" embora a resposta ainda não conseguisse encontrar, não pode deixar de ficar surpreso, enquanto Kariya contava varias flashes viam a memória.

Kariya por sua vez contava tudo sem olhar para Kirino, ou se olhava era muito rápido, estava envergonhando, podia-se notar só de olhar para as suas bochechas.

_ Eu sabia! – disse levantando-se da cadeira e encarando o menor mais de perto, o menor que já estava com vergonha, piorou bastante. – Sabia que te conhecia de algum lugar, sabia que seu nome não me era estranho, você me era familiar demais! Era você o garoto daquela vez.

_ Ha-Hai... No começo eu não o reconheci de primeira, já que você deixou seu cabelo crescer – "_Mas seus olhos s__ã__o inconfund__í__veis_" completou em pensamento.

_ É, você também mudou... Lembro que tinha uma franja, e não tinha um sorriso travesso – disse tocando no cabelo do menor. – Mas... ainda não entendo o porquê de implicar comigo.

Kariya abaixa o olhar – Porque o Kirino-senpai... me traiu.

_ Nani? (O quê?)

_ Eu fiquei esperando... esperando... e você não voltava, eu ia ao parque todos os dias como aviamos prometido, mas você... não voltou. Por que me traiu assim?

Ao levantar o rosto, Kirino pôde ver que o mais novo ameaçava chorar, e não era pra tanto, o rosado não tinha ideia de como aquilo machucou profundamente Kariya. Ele que havia decidido não confiar em mais ninguém, e naquele dia acabou confiando nas palavras de Kirino, não sabia bem o porquê, mas confiou e acabou sendo traído dessa forma. Tinha ido ao parque no dia seguinte, e nada do rosado, apenas pensou que talvez naquele dia ele não pudesse ir. Mas nos outros dias... nada do novo amigo... ficava esperando até tarde... e nada... Kariya se sentia enganado, o novo amigo tinha mentido.

Sentiu-se traído... mais uma vez. Será que Kirino tinha ideia da dor que Kariya sentiu com aquela traição?

Interessou-se pelo futebol graças ao rosado, ficava treinando sozinho para mostrar a Kirino no dia seguinte o que tinha aprendido, mas quando já estava no seu limite, desistiu de espera-lo, mas mesmo assim continuou jogando... sozinho, pois não queria voltar a confiar em mais alguém, continuava jogando com a bola que o amigo rosado tinha dado, aquele presente tinha se tornado uma espécie de tesouro pro Masaki e sempre que olhava para bola reforçava "pessoas não são confiáveis".

_ Então... era uma forma de vingar-se? – perguntou Kirino apenas para confirmar, isso também explicaria porque Kariya relutou tanto para confiar em si na partida contra Gassan Kunimitsu.

_ Hai... – disse olhando para o lado, não queria encarar o rosado.

Kirino que ainda estava em pé, com a grande descoberta acabou-se sentando para organizar as ideias. Ele não lembra que o traiu... na verdade...

_ Mas Kariya, eu não tinha dito "todos os dias", eu tinha dito "toda quarta-feira".

Aquela fala passou como uma flecha na cabeça de Kariya, olhou para o seu senpai surpreso.

_ O... O quê?

_ É, eu lembro bem. Eu fui na quarta-feira seguinte para te encontrar, mas você não apareceu, fiquei esperando até tarde e lembro-me da bela bronca que ganhei dos meus pais por isso. – disse Kirino com uma gota na cabeça – fui novamente na quarta da semana seguinte e nada de você.

Kariya não podia ficar mais surpreso do que já estava e lembrava-se bem, foi exatamente na quarta da semana seguinte que desistiu de ir espera-lo, estava caminhando para ir ao parque e quando estava perto apenas abaixou a cabeça e voltou correndo, pra quê ele iria se torturar mais? Sabia que o rosado não iria mais aparecer. Por coincidência na mesma hora que Kariya resolveu voltar correndo no mesmo segundo um menino de cabelo cor de rosa dobrava a esquina para ir espera-lo. Foi um belo desencontro.

_ Então... Eu... eu ouvi errado?

_ Heeh, ficou tão feliz em me ver que queria encontrar-me todo dia?

_ Ma-Mas é claro que na-não é isso!

Estava na cara que era, mas nunca iria admitir em voz alta. Em tão no final de tudo, foi apenas um mal entendido.

_ Viu só? Eu não te trair. – sorriu docemente – Jamais faria isso.

E era completa verdade, tinha dito "todas as quartas", e foi exatamente nesse dia na semana seguinte, mas o amiguinho não tinha aparecido, e realmente tinha esperado até tarde, já tinha escurecido e o rosado lá, esperando o amigo, olhava para os lados toda hora na esperança de vê-lo, e nada... resolveu ir pra casa quando pensou que o amigo mais novo não iria mais vim àquela hora, e foi correndo pra casa rezando para que o Masaki aparecesse na próxima quarta e também rezava para não morrer antes de chegar o dia, pois pela hora que ia voltar pra casa seus pais com certeza o matariam.

Quarta seguinte, nada do amigo... estava triste, passou um mês indo aquele parque todas as quartas, desistiu na ultima semana do mês, vai ver Kariya tinha desistido de vê-lo, Kirino achou que o tinha irritado naquele dia demais, por isso o novo amiguinho não veio, voltou pra casa cabisbaixo, na verdade, sempre voltou as outras quartas cabisbaixo também, o que seus pais estranhavam, alem de voltar tarde voltava com uma tristeza estampada no rosto.

E o vermelhidão no rosto do Masaki não saia – Você realmente... foi me encontrar?

_ Claro que sim. E até por que... – colocou a mão no rosto de Kariya e com o dedo polegar foi acariciando os lábios deste – Fizemos uma promessa.

Kariya olhava para seu senpai com os olhos brilhando, agradecia mentalmente que tinha sido apenas um mal entendido, não conseguia acreditar que tinha escutado errado naquele dia, mas que bom que foi isso... seu senpai... não havia o traído.

Sem perceber um sorriso foi formado nos lábios de Masaki e abaixou um pouco o olhar, ainda se sentia meio constrangido.

_ E acho que fizemos errado naquele dia.

_ Hã? O quê quer diz-

Mal teve tempo de perguntar, Kirino levantou-se da cadeira bruscamente, é tanto que a mesma foi afastada para trás, e com a mão que segurava o rosto do menor o puxou de encontro ao seu. Os lábios perfeitamente se encaixaram, Kariya arregalou os olhos com o ato repentino, mas logo depois os cerrou, não queria fechar os olhos por completo, tinha medo de abrir e por acaso acorda em seu quarto e isso fosse algum tipo de sonho. Kirino imprensou mais seus lábios no do mais novo para logo depois se distanciar um pouco, abriu os olhos e pode ver os lindos castanho escuro brilharem, nunca tinha visto os olhos dele daquele jeito.

Os castanhos também encaravam os azuis, aqueles lindos olhos azuis, como os adorava. Também viu os olhos do seu senpai brilhando e com certeza o deixou mais lindo. Felizmente... aquilo não era um sonho.

Mais uma vez Kirino se aproximou do rosto do mais novo, mas dessa vez de forma lenta, quando chegava mais perto ia fechando os olhos, mas diferente da outra vez quando estava perto de tocar os lábios do parceiro, abriu a boca e colocou a língua, pendido passagem. Kariya que já tinha se conformado que não era nenhum sonho começou a fechar os olhos assim que viu Kirino se aproximando, mas ao sentir algo molhado nos lábios, tomou um susto e arregalou os olhos novamente, o tamanho susto não foi o suficiente para se afastar, mas foi o bastante para paralisar por alguns segundos, mas logo depois abriu a boca permitindo que aquele invasor entrasse.

Kirino explorava a boca pequena, era bem quentinha, sua língua procurava pela de Kariya que parecia querer se esconder, o mesmo não sabia como agir. Masaki sentia a língua do seu senpai passando em todos os lugares, até no céu na boca – o que provocou uma pequena cócega com isso – sentiu agora a língua dele se roçando na sua, resolveu tentar mexer-se também. Timidamente foi movendo a língua e a fazendo brincar com a de Kirino., estava um pouco inseguro, não sabia se estava fazendo do jeito certo, levou suas mãozinhas aos ombros de Kirino e segurou com força o tecido de sua roupa. Kirino sentido a insegurança do pequeno, leva a mão para a nuca do mesmo, fazia uma leve massagem para relaxa-lo e também desse jeito tinha mais controle dos movimentos dele. Com a mão em sua nuca, resolveu aproxima-lo mais, queria mais contato, não estava gostando nada daquela mesa que estava entre eles, ela impedia de abraçar o corpo do Masaki, de sentir aquele corpo pequeno no seu.

E com mais alguns minutos de línguas se entrelaçando, tiveram que se separar para buscar ar. Ao se distanciarem ainda ficaram conectados por um fio de saliva, que foi desfeito com um selinho que o maior deu no mais novo.

Kariya respirava feito louco e tinha o rosto bastante corado, Kirino respirava pesadamente também, o rosto também corado, mas não tanto quanto o parceiro.

As bocas se distanciaram, mas os rostos ainda continuavam perto, Kirino encosta sua testa na de Kariya.

_ "Reforçamos" a nossa promessa, vamos nos encontrar toda quarta-feira lá no mesmo lugar do parque.

Kariya ficou surpreso por segundos, para logo fechar os olhos e sorri com os mesmo fechados.

_ _Un_. (sim)

_ Então vamos logo, não é tão tarde, ainda dá tempo de irmos.

Disse se distanciando e pegando sua mochila e pendurando no ombro. Kariya o olhou um pouco confuso.

_ Vamos pra onde?

Kirino sorrir e segura a mão do pequeno – Hoje é quarta-feira.

.

..

...

_E quem sabe agora quando Kariya olhar para a bola que tinha ganhado do amigo rosado a alguns anos, lembrar__á__: _

_"Tem pessoas... que s__ã__o confi__á__veis"_

_E que com certeza, Kirino era uma dessas pessoas._

* * *

Waaaaaaah~~ Que final mais podre senhor *-* me desculpem pelo final sem graça, mas sou péssima com finais D: Na verdade, me desculpem pela One ser toda podre -.-" eu podia ter desenvolvido a historia um pouco mais, mas... não estava conseguindo e tava com pressa de terminar '-' da próxima tento fazer uma melhor x3x

Espero para que os que leram tenham gostado dessa fic doida, sei la, a ideia veio da nada e não conseguir me segurar. Nem sei se alguém vai ler isso aqui, já que ninguém gosta de RanMasa T^T

Bem... a Takuri-chan eu sei que vai u minha amiguinha linda, espero que goste dessa One sem noção~~


End file.
